


[Podfic] A Thread to Follow

by Shorts84



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84
Summary: A Thread to Follow: the audiobookEight years later."To bid goodbye, is to say, ‘I must put you into God’s hands, since I can no longer hold you in mine.’ A goodbye is a capitulation to forces bigger, stronger than ourselves, than our wills, our desires. It is a surrender, of someone dear, to the questionable mercies of the world. One quite literally gives them up.” She sipped at her wine. “Goodbyes are shattering, and devastating, and holy. And life is full of them. Do not try to make them easy. Far better to make them worthwhile."
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 152
Kudos: 94





	1. Provence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thread to Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587) by [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84). 



  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wyabsfghquefhgz/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%201%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/58718662)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 35 mins


	2. A Face Hung at a Window

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w95gqlhdf110muz/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%202%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/58774384#workskin)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 53 mins


	3. Two. Six. Four.

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cz6u22s7sao6p14/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%203%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/58824478)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 36 mins


	4. Dearest Hope

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8zzlffuee8nqtwc/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%204%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/58870192)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 43 mins


	5. The Minotaur

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/16hf7kytr4984np/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%205%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/58916605)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 36 mins


	6. Ghosts of Marseille

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0nh35pc983ipilc/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%206%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/58965907)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 48 mins


	7. Born of Heat and Pressure

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uwfs9zpc75y19hq/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%207%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/59012359)

**Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

**Piano:** Mrs Shorts

**Length:** 43 mins


	8. People Choose

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y5bqkxkxkw27grz/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%208%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/59059858)

 **Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

 **Piano:** Mrs Shorts

 **Length:** 35 mins


	9. Paris

  
_cover art by[Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9lsda3ks4f0yfqa/A%20Thread%20to%20Follow%20Chapter%209%20FINAL.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Thread to Follow Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350587/chapters/59109775)

**Author:** [Shorts84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorts84/pseuds/Shorts84)

**Piano:** Mrs Shorts

**Length:** 58 mins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Thank you so much for coming on this strange journey with me. It has been fun.
> 
> Many thanks also to spitfiretommy who has transcribed a piano reduction of the A section of 'Cara Speme' from Handel's 'Giulio Cesare' for anyone who would like it. People are talented and it makes me happy.
> 
> [Cara Speme Reduction](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fk347epq2g4rwcc/Sesto_-_Cara_speme_questo_core_-_excerpt_piano_score.pdf?dl=0)


End file.
